


Louder

by Semi_problematic



Series: Eyewitness Week 2018 [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You don't have to lie to me anymore." Bo said when Lukas didn't reply. "I love you. I'm here for you." He walked towards Lukas. "Just... work with me, alright? I want to make this work. I have a lot of lost time to make up for-" He reached out to touch Lukas.Lukas backed into Philip, flinching on instinct. He blinked his eyes opened and looked at Bo. "Yeah." He nodded, clenching his jaw. His hands were balled into fists. "You do."





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I can admit it

Lukas walked towards the stairs, stopping when he heard his father clear is throat. He turned towards the living room, stepping in front of Philip. "You're home early."

No sighed as if Lukas was being unreasonable. "Its Friday. I wanted to spend time with you. You're busy on the weekends." 

Lukas had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Bo never wanted to spend time with him, not once in his seventeen years of life did Bo ever make an effort to know him. He was more of a manager than a father. "I'm sorry." He wasn't. "But Philip and I have to work on a project."

"Lukas."

Lukas wanted to groan. Ever since he saw Philip kiss him, he had been on this mission to make it all better. Sure, his first reaction was terrible, but he pretends it never happened. Like Lukas always had an accepting dad that made him feel loved and supported.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore." Bo said when Lukas didn't reply. "I love you. I'm here for you." He walked towards Lukas. "Just... work with me, alright? I want to make this work. I have a lot of lost time to make up for-" He reached out to touch Lukas.

Lukas backed into Philip, flinching on instinct. He blinked his eyes opened and looked at Bo. "Yeah." He nodded, clenching his jaw. His hands were balled into fists. "You do." 

Philip ghosted his fingers over Lukas' hand, unfolding it and taking his hand. He intertwined their fingers, holding his hand. "You're okay." Philip whispered. "We can go to my place."

Lukas nodded. He was tense. He gripped Philips hand before shaking his head. He wasn't going to let his father run him out of his house. This was his home, too. He wasn't going to live in fear. "We are gonna go up to my room and listen to music and study." 

Bo looked between the boys, nodding. "So be it." He sounded so righteous. Lukas wanted to hot him. "Just uh... don't close the door, okay? I'm still home and you are still my son." 

Lukas turned around and headed up the stairs for the second time, gripping the railing. "Sadly." He whispered. He walked into his room and pulled Philip in behind him. His backpack hit the floor with a thud as he wrapped his arms around Philip. "I hate him."

"I know." Philip whispered. "Just a few more months and you can go anywhere you want. You could always go to the city or live a few towns over. Maybe go to Kansas. They got country boys there."

"No." Lukas whispered, his face buried in Philips neck. "I don't wanna go anywhere like that."

"Then where are you gonna go?" Philip asked, pulling away and looking down at him. He cupped Lukas' cheeks and cradled his face in his hands. "What's your dream home?"

Lukas smiled at him, fingers curling around his slender wrists. He pulled his hands away and kissed Philips palms. "Wherever you are, that's my dream home."

Philip grinned, his cheeks turning pink. "We should turn the music on." He mumbled, backing away. He walked over to Lukas' sound system, plugging his phone in and playing a random playlist. 

"Turn it up." Lukas mumbled, walking towards the bed. "We're tuning out the world today."

Once things calmed down after Ryan and the murders, Lukas and Philip would run off together and tune out the world. Whether it be driving around for hours or blasting music, they would stay together and focus on each other. That was when they felt safest. Alone together and blocking out the pain and fear of the world. 

Philip turned the music up as loud as it could go before shaking his arms around the taller boys waist. "I love you." He whispered. "And we are gonna go to the city and you're gonna be a famous rider and I'm gonna go to college and things will be okay."

Lukas pulled away from Philip and pushed the door closed, locking it. "Never gonna come back to this house. He makes me miserable and the stuff-" He took a deep breath. "The stuff he says about you, I just can't take it. And he wants me to act like he's accepting? Like he's father of the year because he didn't disown me?" He shook his head. "No. I hate him, I hate my family."

Philip watched him, nodding. "You hate your blood related family." He whispered, cupping his cheek. "Not your real one. The one with me and Rose and Helen and Gabe and all the people that love you." He ran his fingers through Lukas' hair. "I love you so much, not despite your flaws, though. I don't ignore parts of you like he does, none of us do. We love you for you. Every bit."

Lukas smiled down at him and nodded, placing his hands on Philips hips. "Yeah?" He leaned down and kissed Philip softly. "Lets stop talking about this. I wanna focus on the good... not him." 

"Okay..." Philip whispered. "Lets just listen to the music then." He pressed their foreheads together and began to sway to the beat, smiling up at Lukas. "I love you so much, Lukas. I don't say it enough."

Lukas laughed softly. "You're talking to me like I'm dying. Enough with the sweet talk." He pecked Philips lips and pulled him closer. "Or else I'll shut you up."

Philip leaned up and kissed him. "Please do."


End file.
